Twin trouble
by Pineapplepie
Summary: Humurous story in which Rin has mistaken Meiko's beer to be juice. It's now up to Len to make sure she doesn't do anything completely reckless. One-shot.


It was one of those days when it was too hot to do anything, especially being outside. That's why Kagamine Len was seated in his room by a black desk, calmly playing a game on the laptop before him. There wasn't really anything calm about it though, not when his sister Rin was in the same room. For the tenth time she kicked the back of his chair in that exceedingly annoying way from where she was lying on his bed to make him pay attention to her seemingly endless rambling.

"Hey, are you listening?" she whined as she pulled her legs up to her chin, making her brother's bed sheets get more wrinkled than ever before (which wasn't an exaggeration).

"What is it now?" Len sighed, guessing she had talked for at least five minutes already without him hearing a single word. She wasn't really saying anything he was interested in anyway.

"They say Luka-nee's last song was a real hit! And her outfit too, it's amazing! Look at it!"

Rin waved the magazine she had been reading in front of his face which made it completely impossible for Len to see anything else than a big blur. The male twin could feel his irritation levels go up the roof but he knew well enough how to keep his mouth shut and just deal with it.

"Whatever. Good for her I guess."

"I heard she's really been doing great lately and Miku-nee too of course! They don't say anything about it to me but I'm still kind of jealous…"

Len took a pause from the game on his computer and turned around in the chair while he raised one of his blond eyebrows. As always some of the things his twin said really confused him.

"Why would you be jealous? You've made plenty of hits as well."

Rin put away the magazine and bounced down on the floor in front of the table. She had a jug filled with some kind of liquid (which looked like apple juice) that she poured up in a large glass.

"I know but… I don't think it's that fun to make a hit on my own. It's too much attention on me. I like making duets instead. The only problem is that I'm always paired up with either you or Miku-nee."

"Is there someone else you want to be paired up with them?" Len asked and couldn't help but to smile when Rin choked on her beverage as a very bright blush rushed to her cheeks.

"No! I mean, it's not like that!" she cried, clearlyflustered. "I just want to try something new, that's all."

Obviously, that would the only explanation. Or it could have been if Rin wasn't so bad at lying and if Len wasn't so good at discovering when she was.

"Look, if you want to make a song with someone you should just ask Master about it."

Len knew Rin was going to be mad because he was persistent and since he probably was right about the unspoken reason of why she wanted to make a duet with someone. But he didn't expect her to pick up a banana from the fruit basket on the table and throw it in his face, which she did. And it hurt.

"A-are you an idiot or what?!" she shouted as her face grew even redder. "I can't do that! I can't just go there and tell him that b-because… everyone's going to find out and then it doesn't matter who I've picked, what age or what gender they are. Everyone is just going to think that I have a crush on them! Gumi-nee is going to be right onto one of those otaku websites and write a freaking fanfiction about it and I'm going to be teased for weeks! Also, what won't that person think of me?"

There was a moment of silence as Len tried to figure out what was best to say in this situation. It seemed like Rin was really serious about this and now she was sweeping down the liquid in her glass angrily, looking out the window to avoid her brother's eyes. She wrinkled her nose towards the beverage she just had swallowed but she still continued to pour up more and consume it as fast as her last glass. Len leaned back in his chair thoughtfully while scratching his scalp with his yellow-painted nails.

"I don't see why they would have any problem with it. I mean, we're part of the most popular Vocaloids. They would probably gladly agree to make a song with you and Master would most likely not have any issues with it either… You're just worrying too much."

Rin didn't answer as she let another amount of what Len still supposed was apple juice slip down her throat and then poured up the last of the content in the jug. Len sighed again and turned his back to her so he could resume his game. However, it didn't take too long before he felt two small hands sneaking down from above his shoulders. Little did he know that things were about to get… weird.

"Hey, Onii-chan…" Rin said with a slurred voice."Wanna play a game with me?"

Her chin descended into Len's messy hair and the blond boy frowned. Rin's arms had been wrapped around his chest and he was now pretty much trapped in the chair.

"What kind of game?" he asked slowly. He was getting the feeling that something was amiss.

"I dunno", Rin answered, but she wasn't finished, "something like this." And with that she spun his chair around once again, grabbing onto his necktie as she climbed up on his lap. She took Len by complete surprise as she started to reel him in, closer and closer to her flushed face. Len's hands flew to her shoulders and he was able to stop the reducing of distance between them before his lips eventually were about to clash together with hers. Something was definitely not right but even though Rin wasn't heavy at all Len was unable to push her off as she steadily clung onto the chair. Len's panic increased with the beating of his heart as Rin began to lean towards him.

"R-Rin? What are you doing?" he stuttered and he was starting to get incredibly uncomfortable as he tried to keep her as far away from him as possible. Rin grinned and her gleaming blue eyes narrowed in a way that made her look like she was about to do something outright evil, or maybe just something really bad and wrong. As she scooped even closer and tried to pull him in once again Len noticed that her breath smelled of something familiar but ominous. And that's when the door opened. A pair of deep blue eyes looked rather frightened at the scene before them as an ice cream cone dropped to the ground, splashing vanilla ice cream on what recently used to be fairly clean wooden floor. Kaito took two steps backwards in shock and then he turned his back to the twins on the spot.

"Didn't mean to interrupt", he murmured into his blue muffler as he started retreating to the stairs.

"Wait!" Len yelled after him, making his friend stop with one foot mid-air. "Help me!"

Kaito glanced over his shoulder at first so that he spotted Len's despaired expression and then he turned around slowly, hesitantly making his way back into the room.

"With what?" he asked suspiciously as he took a couple of steps closer. At this point Rin was watching the two of them in confusion as if she couldn't really follow what was going on. It was certainly odd, but Len was just relieved she had stopped proceeding with her previous actions for the moment.

"Get her off me", he pleaded and since Kaito still looked uncertain he added; "I'll pay for that ice cream you just dropped. Just please get her off me."

Finally Kaito decided to help out, wrapped his arms around Rin's waist and put his foot against Len's chair so it wouldn't roll towards him as he started pulling. The one problem was just that Rin didn't seem to have any intention of letting go and Len had no idea how she managed it but it seemed like no matter how hard Kaito pulled he couldn't get her to let go. After a while it started to look pretty hopeless and Rin giggled in success every time Kaito failed with his attempts. But at last he took a really strong grip of her and pulled with all of his strength until Rin's slender fingers gave in. It was some impact Len had with the floor when he was kicked over by Kaito's foot so that he fell backwards until he collided with the hard wooden surface. He wasn't the only one though. Rin and Kaito had gone off in the opposite direction and it was probably lucky that Rin, being the one that was lighter and smaller, came on top. Len sat up carefully and rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head that had taken a tough hit. Just as he was getting over the crash he opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself in front of a similar scene that Kaito had faced a moment ago. It seemed like after the fall Rin had turned herself around so that she was now standing on all four over Kaito who was still lying on his back. With a sly smile she started running her hand up the older male's long leg, aiming towards his lap.

"So… does Kaito-nii wanna play as well?" she snickered teasingly as her fingers went down to the inside of Kaito's thigh. Kaito was completely paralyzed except for a small shiver that went through his body from Rin's gentle touch. But right before her hand reached his crotch Len burst in and grabbed both of Rin's wrists from behind so that she wouldn't be able to go any further. Kaito stared wide-eyed as Len shoved his sister aside and took a hold of his muffler.

"What the hell was that?!" the blond spat angrily. "Why didn't you push her away?"

"Well, sorry", Kaito muttered with a disappointed expression, "I was going to but she startled me."

"Yeah, sure you were! You enjoyed that, pervert!" Len couldn't help that he was mad. Everything was too frustrating and the moment and so far he had only figured out two things about this particular situation. One: Rin was in a state where she for some reason didn't fully understand the meaning of her actions or their consequences. And two: That meant Len had to make sure nobody took advantage of her, not even Kaito. In the end it was all going to be Len's fault from Rin's point of view anyway.

"You know, I saved you from her so you should be a little more thankful", Kaito stated and made pouty face. Len let go of his muffler with a sigh. This was definitely going to be a handful.

"Fine, I won't blame you for anything… and I won't tell anyone you got turned on by my sister." That was a little revenge Len set in and it sure had its effect on Kaito whose face was immediately set on fire, metaphorically speaking.

"I did not! Why would I get turned on by her?! She doesn't even have curves or anything."

"Looks like all she needed was hands", Len said with a smirk and Kaito gave him an elbow in the side.

"What's wrong with her anyway? Has she been drugged?" Kaito asked, casting a concerned glance at Rin in the background who was currently tugging her leg-wear off with great difficulty. Len shrugged.

"I don't know. She was like normal until… Wait a second. Rin, what were you drinking before?"

Len felt how he was going tense as he waited for Rin's answer. He thought that he might have come onto something. Rin had now taken off both of her socks, sleeves and leg-wear which neither or the boys paid much attention to. What they did pay attention to was the empty jug when Rin titled her head to the side and sucked on her finger for a while before she answered:

"I dunno. I thought it was juice but it tasted kinda strange and now my head feels all fuzzy."

Rin giggled like a child and started leaning more and more to the left until she tipped over with another giggle. Kaito and Len exchanged looks and Len was the first one to state the possible fact.

"I don't think that was juice."

"It must have been Mei-chan's beer", Kaito said and Len nodded in agreement.

"Oh, Rin… She's a real blonde alright", Len said and smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Hey, I heard that!" Rin shouted. She glared at her brother for a moment… and then she randomly started taking her shorts off. Len panicked and stood up but was unable to figure out what to do.

"Rin, stop that! Put on your pants back on!" he exclaimed and had to look away in embarrassment when his sister's yellow-striped underwear was revealed. He shot a glance down at Kaito to see that he was covering his flushed face with his hands but still carefully peeking at Rin between his fingers.

"I don't wanna!" Rin whined as she kicked her pants down the last bit of her legs. "It's too hot!"

Len couldn't choose between whether he should kick Kaito in the head so that he would stop peering at Rin's panties or if he should walk over to Rin and force her to get her shorts on again, so instead he sat down and let his shoulders sag in defeat. That was until Rin decided she was still too warm and tried to take off her top too. Then both Kaito and Len jumped onto their feet at once and hurried over to stop her because the two of them shared a very embarrassing knowledge: Rin did not wear a bra.

"We need to tie her up with something so she doesn't do anything stupid!" Len told Kaito whose face was still red as a tomato as tried to keep Rin from struggling out of his grip so that she could take off the last piece of proper clothing she wore.

"But with what?" Kaito wondered and dodged as Rin tried to kick him in the gut while she continued to whine loudly about how hot it was and that she wanted to be let go of. Len took one look at Kaito and the muffler that was hanging loosely around his neck, before he snatched it.

"Hey! Hold on!" Kaito cried as Len quickly wrapped the muffler around Rin and one of the dark wooden legs that belonged to his desk. Rin wasn't the only one who looked displeased as she sat there, tied up tightly in Kaito's dearest possession.

"Oh, don't look so grumpy. It's too warm to wear it anyway", Len said to his blue-haired friend. Kaito crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the big knot behind Rin's back.

"What if she breaks it?" he grumbled as he watched Rin trying to get out of her newfound captivity without any progress. Len didn't answer since he was too concerned about the situation as it was.

"Let me loose!" Rin moaned and shifted her shoulders uncomfortably. A rather unwilling smile was brought upon Kaito's and he leaned forward to poke her cheek.

"Nope!" he laughed as if he was a villain in a movie that had captured her against her will. But it seemed like Rin had an ace up her arm. She bowed her head at first like she was defeated, but then she glanced up at him with a shy look and rosy cheeks as she spoke ever so sweetly.

"Kaito… please let me loose? I promise I won't do anything if you don't want me to", she mumbled and rubbed her soft thighs together, once again dragging Kaito's attention back to the fact that she was _almost_ only wearing her panties. Two hands flew to the young man's face as he desperately tried to hide the small amount of blood that emerged from his nose.

"You just thought about something dirty, didn't you?!" Len accused him as fast as he could.

"L-like you didn't!" Kaito yelled back as he tried to defend himself, only making things worse.

"Of course not, she's my sister!"

"Then what was that earlier?! Looked like something more than sisterly love, you siscon!"

Len grabbed onto Kaito's collar roughly, clenching his teeth as he was overcoming with anger. The two of them didn't clash together this seriously too often. They were like brothers after all and it wasn't like they were little kids, fighting constantly over tiny things. But when it came to sharp situations and people turned on each other in the Vocaloid household Len's loyalty would always lay with Rin since she was his one true sibling. Nothing would ever change that.

"That was her! She's drunk and she doesn't even know what she's doing! Also, I would never do anything like that to her!" he shouted at Kaito who probably already knew he was telling the truth. "But you on the other hand haven't taken your eyes off her since she stripped her pants off! You say don't like flat girls but isn't that just some dumb excuse to hide who it is you actually like?!"

Len had definitely crossed a line there. Kaito ripped himself out of his grip and narrowed his azure eyes.

"Huh? What was that? Are you saying that I have a secret crush on Rin? That's ridiculous! She's not even cute at all!" he growled as his blue eyebrows drew together above the nose in an angry frown.

"I'm not?" Rin asked, blinking with her huge blue eyes that actually looked a bit teary as if Kaito's words had hurt her. Kaito scanned at her up and down just once and then swallowed in regret.

"Maybe… just a little… or, a lot", he admitted and Rin shined up again with a satisfied smile. She didn't seem to mind that she was tied up anymore and started swinging happily from side to side.

"You're the worst", Len sighed and ran his fingers through his blond hairdo. Kaito ignored what he said and heaved himself slightly closer to Rin as he pointed at his precious muffler.

"Shouldn't we tie her up after all?" he suggested, studying Rin who seemed pretty gone at the moment. "I mean, wouldn't it be the worst to explain what happened if someone walked in here right now?"

"Can someone tell me… what the HELL is going on here?!"

Len and Kaito twitched and froze as they heard the sound of a very familiar voice, a pissed off one. Both of them turned around painfully slowly to face Meiko who was towering up above them in the doorway with her hands on her hips. The one thing that went through Len's mind was: "We're screwed."

"Mei-chan! Wh-what a surprise!" Kaito stammered as he cowardly started crawling backwards, away from Meiko and Rin at the same time. Meiko marched into the room and shot fierce glares at him and Len. Her dark eyes were burning like the deepest hell, something that wasn't unlike her.

"You better have a good explanation for this!" she growled gesturing with her hand towards Rin who was hiccupping and looking very sleepy. Kaito shuffled further back until he collided with Len's bed.

"I-I know this must look really bad to you Mei-chan… b-but actually it's your fault this happened!" he exclaimed in a desperate attempt to save his own skin. And then they got to explain everything that had happened to Meiko, even the extremely awkward bits. When the story was over she finally relaxed a bit and leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

"So that's what all this was about. Well, I guess it was partly my fault for keeping my beer like that but… you guys could have handled this better. Do you have any idea how perverted this looks? And why is it when this sort of thing happens you're always involved?" she asked, pointing down at Kaito on the floor. Kaito looked really offended and opened his mouth, preparing himself to talk back to her, before his gaze once again fell on the doorway and the words he hadn't even uttered yet seemed to fade away.

"Oh…Hi Miku", Len said as he discovered her too. Miku's chin had dropped and she stared at everything that was in the room before her with great confusion. Her leek-green eyes drifted first from Meiko to Len, then to Kaito and at last to Rin while she stood stiff like a broomstick, not too far away from the puddle of sticky, melted ice cream next to her.

"What did you guys do to Rin-chan?" she asked, sounding almost horrified if hearing the answer. Len felt how exhaustion welled up inside him. He did not want to go through the whole story AGAIN. But it turned out he didn't have to since the sound of Miku's voice had awaken Rin from her haze.

"Miku-nee!" she cried out happily. "Will you let me loose? They wouldn't let me loose!"

Miku nodded quietly, still in a state of shock, and walked over to her. There was really no wonder about Miku's reaction, Rin looked like a mess. Her golden hair was wispy and her ribbon was awry, her face was crimson from the alcohol and of course you couldn't count away the one detail about her loss of clothes. Miku cast a look back at Len with an expression that he supposed would mean something like "I didn't expect this from _you_" which made him think it couldn't get more awkward. However, as soon as Miku had tied Rin up she threw her arms around her saviour's neck with a high-pitched squeak that got everyone to cover their ears with their hands.

"Thank you Miku-nee! I LOVE you!" she whimpered and gave Miku a wet kiss, right on the mouth. After this happened Miku wasn't the only one that was shocked anymore. Len, Kaito and Meiko watched with widened eyes as Miku stood up and turned to the door with strangely uptight motions before she rushed out of the room with extremely red cheeks. Rin tried to stand up on her wobbly legs to go after her but the alcohol broke in and she collapsed. Thankfully enough Meiko was able to catch her in the fall and place her upon Len's bed where she laid sound asleep, snoring lightly with a blanket swept over her.

"Okay, so now…" Meiko began and took a deep breath. "Kaito, you wipe up that mess."

"Yes, ma'am", Kaito sighed deeply and picked up his muffler from the floor before he went off to the bathroom to get some toilet paper. Meiko waited until he came back before she continued.

"You'll have to explain everything to Miku", she said to Len whose head dipped forward out of fatigue, "but Rin probably won't remember all of this so we're just going to pretend like none of this ever happened, alright? Don't tell anyone else."

Kaito and Len nodded in silence. It didn't matter if they really agreed with her or not, Meiko was the boss in the house so they had to do as she said. But Len figured her orders would be for the best after all as he started to make his way to Miku's room with heavy steps. Rin wouldn't want anyone to know about all this and she probably didn't want to know about it herself either if it was avoidable, not after the embarrassing things she had tried to do in her drunk condition…

Len snapped out of his thoughts as he spotted someone's suspicious shadow sneak around the corner in front of him. Luckily he was quick enough to follow after it and grab onto the person's arm before they could get away. It was Gumi of course. She greeted him with a big, not-so-innocent grin and Len let out yet another painful sigh as a response.

"Did you see all that?" he wondered tiredly. At this point he just wanted to go to bed. Well, he could have if Rin wasn't already occupying it.

"Maybe… maybe not", Gumi giggled. She had seen it, obviously. Len really didn't want to bother with it but still he forced himself to get on with it for his sister's sake.

"Look, you can't tell anyone and don't talk about it with Rin. Please?"

"Roger!" Gumi saluted with her right hand, still wearing that smile full of mischief, telling Len she was probably up to something that he wasn't aware of. But he was too worn out from the day's chaotic incident to deal with whatever that could be so he ignored it. Therefore he didn't seeing the video camera Gumi was holding behind her back as he passed by her.


End file.
